


Lacrime di umanità

by Sheere_Hikari_Hiiragi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Introspection, M/M, Music, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheere_Hikari_Hiiragi/pseuds/Sheere_Hikari_Hiiragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli accordi di chitarra governano la mia mente annebbiata dal rancore, dalla rabbia, dall’odio rivolto verso quest’umanità ingiusta, ottusa, indifferente. Un mondo che non accetta diversità, che condanna le differenze, che impone la propria mentalità distaccata e vuota. Percepisco la superficialità di ogni individuo presente in questa cattedrale, avverto chiaramente la mancanza dei loro valori, vite semplicemente basate sul vivi e lascia vivere. Volti ipocriti, bugiardi, impassibili dinnanzi alle reali pene che l’esistenza può offrire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrime di umanità

È complicato guardare il mondo attraverso una vista consumata e appannata dalla crudeltà dell’uomo. È difficile cogliere la lucentezza dei raggi solari, la bellezza delle minime sfumature del firmamento infinito ed immenso, la limpidezza della luna piena in una notte tranquilla e serena, la vivacità dei colori che tinteggiano il pianeta donandogli un aspetto più allegro e gioviale. Ed appunto, una volta che lo sguardo ha perso quasi completamente le sue capacità visive, qualunque cosa si osservi appare uguale, spenta, silenziosa.  
Quando, a un tratto, il mondo crolla rovinosamente sulle tue spalle, al cuore vengono strappati brutalmente i bulbi oculari, e se in un primo momento la percezione varia solamente dal bianco al nero, qualche istante dopo i neuroni terminano totalmente di funzionare. E ti rendi improvvisamente conto che -stimolando altri sensi che l’anima, per molti anni, ha mantenuto fermi e atrofizzati- il mondo è vuoto, superficiale, distaccato, come i cuori insensibili e freddi dei suoi abitanti. Chiusi nell’ignoranza, nella monotonia e nelle proprie abitudini, in un globo di situazioni ripetute all’infinito, instancabilmente. Una mentalità serrata, quasi come un portone pesante ed imponente, che li impedisce di guardare oltre, di superare quella ripetitività dalla quale la loro vita è caratterizzata.  
Eppure, se il mondo fosse più aperto, più sensibile, avesse la capacità di comprendere, anche solo un poco in più, io non mi troverei qui, accomodato su una gelida e scomoda panchina di legno, in una chiesa antica dalle volte ampie e sorrette da colonne portentose. Una lieve melodia tenta di penetrare le mie orecchie, dalla quale non riesce più ad entrare nulla, oltre alla voce soave e meravigliosa di Josh.  
 _«La musica, questo è il mio destino! E attraverso essa trasmetterò al mondo i valori della pace, dell’uguaglianza, dei vantaggi che l’avere differenze comportano!»_   
Gli accordi di chitarra governano la mia mente annebbiata dal rancore, dalla rabbia, dall’odio rivolto verso quest’umanità ingiusta, ottusa, indifferente. Un mondo che non accetta diversità, che condanna le differenze, che impone la propria mentalità distaccata e vuota. Percepisco la superficialità di ogni individuo presente in questa cattedrale, avverto chiaramente la mancanza dei loro valori, vite semplicemente basate sul vivi e lascia vivere. Volti ipocriti, bugiardi, impassibili dinnanzi alle reali pene che l’esistenza può offrire. Molti piangono, si disperano, racchiudono le lacrime in fazzoletti che andranno poi gettati e dimenticati, come le medesime lacrime che li hanno intinti, il dolore della quale quei pezzi di carta si sono presi carico.  
«Faremo una campagna in aiuto di tutte le persone che, come noi, hanno scoperto e vivono con difficoltà la loro omosessualità.»  
«Un amico di Josh?» una voce irritante e sgradevole, che odo appena -impegnato com’ero a rammentare i toni complicati e vertiginosi che la sua voce riusciva a raggiungere, i tasti del pianoforte irradiare quella sinfonia di sottofondo e le sensazioni di stupore e meraviglia che provavo tutte le volte che lo sentivo cantare- mi pone una delle domande alla quale probabilmente non riuscirò mai a rispondere con sincerità.  
«Sì...» rispondo, prendendo coscienza del mio tono incerto e tremante, e delle emozioni che hanno raggiunto le corde vocali. No, avrei dovuto invece replicare, eravamo più che amici.  
 _«Non dobbiamo vergognarci di ciò che siamo, Stè! Anzi, dobbiamo combattere per la nostra identità, in memoria di quel nostro compagno di college che è stato ucciso e picchiato proprio a causa del suo omoerotismo.»_   
E Josh aveva fatto la sua medesima fine, la sua vita era terminata esattamente allo stesso modo. Un gruppo di razzisti e omofobi, durante una passeggiata tranquilla e serena, lo ha colpito con bastoni, coltelli, qualunque attrezzo capace di procurare anche il minimo dolore, provocandogli la morte. Lo hanno lasciato disteso sull’asfalto, immerso in una pozza di liquido scarlatto, a loro parere sporco e impuro.  
Ecco una lacrima che scivola lungo la mia guancia, raggiunge il mento e cade sulla coscia. Esattamente sulla tasca nella quale ho riposto quel biglietto.  
Un’altra lacrima, la mia mano che stringe la tasca.  
Avevo scritto una lettera, a Josh, destinata a precedere il mio regalo per la pubblicazione del suo primo album, il primo passo per divenire una star internazionale. Tre mesi di risparmi, lavoretti casuali ed elemosina ai miei parenti per acquistare un prezioso orologio della Dior, dono che ipotizzavo avrebbe apprezzato con ardore, che lo avrebbe sorpreso e stupito.  
E la lettera... così perfettamente scritta... Desideravo incredibilmente porgergliela la serata della sua festa a sorpresa, mostrargli da un lato il mio talento nell’ambito letterario, dall’altro la mia riconoscenza per tutto ciò che aveva fatto per me. _“È allora che il mio cuore smise di battere, e provai un'emozione così forte che le parole non basterebbero mai a descrivere”_ così il testo si apre, con una magnifica citazione di Nana Osaki (personaggio un anime), e continua narrando il giorno nella quale ci siamo conosciuti, la scintilla scoccata non appena -durante un viaggio di circa due ore intento ad accertarmi della salute di mio padre- ho udito la sua voce alla radio. Così melodiosa, così meravigliosa, così delicata, aveva immediatamente catturato le mie orecchie, la mia attenzione era stata completamente catalizzata da quelle note leggiadre e aggraziate. Un momento di leggero sbandamento, nel quale avevo compreso la mia natura sessuale. Un istante che avevo imprigionato in quel pezzo di carta oramai inutile e superfluo.  
Ingoio faticosamente, prendendo coscienza del fatto che non avrei più avuto occasione di udire la sua voce penetrare le mie orecchie, la sua musica accompagnare le mie giornate pesanti e impegnative. _Mai più._   
«Oh... gli volevi davvero bene...» commenta la donna affianco a me, con la sua voce acuta e squillante, tentando di non disturbare l’atmosfera religiosa e infelice. Ha notato le mie lacrime.  
«No.» le risposi, con una nota severa nella voce. Ingoiai, osservando il suo sguardo incuriosito e al contempo sconvolto. «Io lo amavo.»


End file.
